Happily ever after, with kids?
by JesusFreak123Kenna
Summary: This is about the Cahill about ten years after the clue hunt and they all have kids. Pairings include: Amian, Natan, and Hamaed. Please read, its my first story and I would really appericiate it if you'd read it. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Amy and Ian, or Amian Amy's POV**

I remember eight years ago I was traveling across the world, hoping I would still be alive the next day. And guess what eight years later, here I am still alive, and pregnant with my first child. I was married to none other than Ian Kabra. Yes, it took me a while to forgive him and earn his trust back for what happened in Korea, but still, we're where we are now and happy about it.

"Do you think it'll be much longer?" Ian asked me, sounding very anxious. "How much longer 'til what?" I asked him, eating my breakfast. A ham and cheese omelet, Toast and some fruit. There were some advantages being to a rich guy. I was obviously much less shy around him. And everyone else.

"Until the child arrives, and don't talk with your mouth full." He said. There were also some Disadvantages being married to a rich guy. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

"It's a boy, not just a child, and he could come any minute." I replied. Ian's eyes popped right out of his head. He was shaking now. "Oh come on, don't be like that." I said, "I'm scared to but I'm not shaking." That calmed him down, but it really was a lie, I was shaking really hard.

After about forty-five minutes past that my water broke. "IAN," I screamed terrified, "could you please get the car started?" I asked trying to be calm, but it wasn't really working.

"When?" He asked stupidly.

"NOW," I screamed at him, "The baby's coming!" Ian screamed like a girl and ran down the stairs.

"What did you say was coming?" He asked panting, and sweating, with the car keys in his hand.

"The baby's coming," I said, rather calmly, "You know the one we haven't named?" I said more angrily this time. He started gasping again. "Can you just help me get into the car and drive?" I asked and he slowly nodded and ran to through the door. I rolled my eyes, 'men' I thought.

Eighteen hours later….. "What are you going to name it?" Natalie asked me anxiously. As of one hour ago I had a little boy with dark blonde hair and green eyes. I still didn't know what his name was going to be.

I shrugged, "I don't know yet. Any ideas?" I asked. I looked around no one answered. "Um, how about, Samuel?" I asked.

"NO!" Ian yelled, I looked at him confused. "There used to be this guy on my polo team named that and I hated him so much. How about Noah."

I actually really liked that name. I nodded smiling.

"Noah, what about middle name?" Dan said, thinking.

"How about, Lucas or Luke?" I asked Ian.

"I guess that will work, how about Darwin instead?" He asked. I stared at him. Shocked. "What kind of name's that?" I asked confused. But seriously, what kind of name is that? "Fine," Ian said, "His middle name's Luke." I smiled, finally the moment I was waiting for, a little boy with his name in my arms. Now I was in true happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hamilton and Sinead or, Hamead**

Sinead's POV.

I don't remember much from the clue hunt, but the one horrible thing I do remember was when the stupid museum blew up and my brothers were severely injured and Isabel torturing Ned, Ted and I. I try not to think about it but whenever I go to family reunions, it only reminds of the pain we all suffered through.

But that was my old life. To be specific eight years ago. And that part of my life was most defiantly not boring.

"So," Hamilton said to me walking down the stairs holding hospital papers, "The doctor thinks she'll be here on October 18th, that's exactly one week from today." He seemed to be worried, that truthfully doesn't surprise me.

"Calm down Ham," I said, "Now that we've got some time, lets think of a name."

"Do we have to right now?" He complained.

"Yes," I said calmly. We'd been trying to think of a name for weeks.

He sighed and rubbed his head, "How 'bout, uh, Isabella?"

" NO!" I screamed, Hamilton flinched, "Sorry, just, you know horrible memories."

"Then how about, Alina?" I shook my head, "Sasha?" I shook my head again, "Kennedy, Kimberly, Julia?" I always loved the name Julia.

"I love that name," I said smiling. Hamilton looked dumbfounded.

"Which one?" He asked stupidly.

I rolled my eyes, "Julia, I seriously love that name. You like it too, right?" He nodded his head.

"Ya, now what about a middle name?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, "Alyson?" I asked, He nodded his head. We finally found a name after weeks of arguing.

It was in the middle of the night and all I could think about was what Julia was going to look like, Blonde hair, or Red hair, Blue, green or gray eyes? That's when I heard a moan from the side of the bed. 'Hamilton' I thought.

"Sinead," He moaned, I was right. "What are ya, doing up this late?" He asked.

"I want the child to come soon," He gave a confused look, "I have been thinking about what she might look like. What do you think?" I asked him.

"Hmmmmmm," He mumbled, "Maybe, red hair and blue eyes."

I shook my head, "I think she's going to have dark blonde hair, like yours, and green eyes, like me."

He rolled his eyes, "If you don't thinks she's going to have red hair, then she'll have , dark blonde hair," I nodded, and he continued, "But I still think she'll have blue eyes."

I smiled, "Maybe so we'll just have to wait and see."

_one week later_

I was on my way how from work and when I got home, my water broke. I began to freak out, 'that doctor was right,' I thought.

"HAM," I screamed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The doctor was right," I said, as Hamilton came running down the stairs.

"About what?" He asked


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dan and Natalie, Natan**

**Natalie's POV.**

I can only remember the horrible things for the clue hunt that had occurred eight years ago. Like when my own mum shot me in the foot, and when she'd torture anyone that got in her way. I still remember Irina, and I truthfully sometimes wish I didn't. I know that when I was younger I was a selfish little brat who got everything I wanted, but now, I can assure you I've changed. I can thank Daniel for that. Yes, I married him. After all those years of arguing and hating each other, we finally confesses to each other (and ourselves) we had feeling for each other. I am glad we did get married and I have no regrets, except trusting and listening to my mother.

Today, I'm pregnant with my first child and a model, actress and designer. And as of this exact moment, I'm walking down the red carpet in London, England.

As I walked down the carpet, signing autographs for fans, taking pictures with fans and posing for paparazzi and fans, all I could think about was my child. Well, it isn't born yet, I am pregnant with it, nine months to be specific.

"Mrs. Kabra," a reporter called to me, it annoyed me when people called me 'Mrs. Kabra' instead of Mrs. Cahill.

"Yes," I replied a little annoyed.

"Have you decided on the child's name?" He asked. I hadn't, Dan and I haven't even talked about it.

I shook my head, "No Mr., what's your name?" I asked.

"P-P-Parker Johnson." He stammered, he was beginning to remind me of Amy when she was younger and much more shy.

"Okay Parker, when we decide I'll inform you first after my relatives and closest friend." I said and he wrote down his number on a sheet of paper and handed me it.

"A-A-Also Mrs. Kabra, have you learned the gender and will your mother be informed of this?" He asked.

"Yes it is going to be a girl, and she has already has been informed and isn't to happy about any of it" I said and I posed for fans taking photos of me.

"H-H-How is your husband, Daniel Cahill taking this?" He asked again.

"Well," I said, "He is defiantly pretty nervous, like me, but he is also very excited. Again like me!"

"Well Mrs. Kabra," the reporter started, "I will see you at the after party of your new movie, Glamour and Magazines."

After the after party, I went straight to my mansion, the one in London. Dan had let me buy another house in London, if he got one in Massachusetts.

"DAN," I yelled as I walked into the mansion, "I'm home!" I heard footsteps coming down from the Grand staircase. I walked into the living room and hung my jacket up.

"Finally," someone said from behind me, I turned around and saw Dan, "Your home!" I smiled and ran over to him and hugged him.

"How did your team do?" I asked, Dan happened to be a hockey player.

He sighed, "We won by two points," I smiled, "But, Grayson Kennard, you know him right, my buddy?" I nodded my head and he continued, "Well he broke his arm and isn't allowed to play for the rest of the season."

I sighed, "What did he do this time. I knew when you said you'd found a friend like Hamilton, it wasn't a good thing,"

He rolled his eyes, "Hamilton isn't a bad guy, didn't you hear he and Sinead had a daughter one month ago." I nodded my head, "Well," he began again, "He got into a bit of a fist fight with the ref. because he didn't foul a guy who knocked me over,"

I sighed and went to go sit on the couch," Dan we need to think of names." I said.

"For what?" He said while stuffing a carrot in his mouth.

"The baby," I replied.

"Oh." he said dumbly, "Well, how about, Breanne?"

"No," I said, "How about Renee?"

"No," He said, "How about Hailey, or Sydney?"

"No," I said, "How about Aniyah?"

"Ok," he said.

I moaned, "If you don't want- wait" I said, "Did you say yes?" he nodded, I smiled, "Well now we need a middle name, any ideas?"

"Renée." He said.

"What?" I said.

"Renee," He repeated, "Aniyah Renee Cahill, you like it?" He asked.

"Yes," I said smiling.

_2 weeks later_

As I walked into my Mansion, I couldn't help but wonder when she was going to come. I had prayed the night before that she'd come soon.

Once I had sat down on the couch, it became all wet. YES I thought, then Wait was the next word that came to my mind. "DAN!" I screamed.

_21 hours later_

"She's beautiful!" I said looking at my daughter, she had, curly brown hair, and brown eyes.

"What's her name?" Amy asked admiring my daughter.

"Aniyah Renee Cahill." I replied.

"Awwwwwww," Amy, Sinead, and Reagan cooed.

I was finally happy. I had my beautiful little angel. The one I had been waiting for, for nine months.


End file.
